


Cliff Side Picnic

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: A quiet day lets the Rosebird family enjoy some time together





	Cliff Side Picnic

Summer spread her arms out, cape flowing behind her as the cliff side's breeze blew in from the west. “I think can smell the sea.” Yang held her hands up, the silent command to be picked up. Summer lifted her above her head, the blonde waves of hair hit her in the face but with the toddler’s giggle, Summer didn’t mind. 

“I smell it Mommy!” Yang threw her arms out, enjoying the breeze after their long hike. She stuck out her tongue. “Salty!”

“Wow,” Raven placed a hand on her hip as she reached the crest. Ruby babbled happily from her carrier, strapped to her Raven’s chest. She stroked her hair. “Your momma’s being just a little crazy.” 

Summer inhaled another deep breath, swinging Yang to sit on her hip. “I think mommy needs to get back to her job.” She sang, kissing Yang’s temple as Raven rolled her eyes, spreading their blanket out across the grass. Summer twisted her hips, bouncing her eldest up and down. “Gonna eat some sandwiches.”

“Whoo!” Yang punched the air, Summer had to lean back to avoid getting a little fist to her chin. 

“Alright,” Raven unstrapped Ruby from her chest, letting her sit on the blanket. Ruby blinked as she felt the fabric, slow movements that babies need to take in their surroundings. Raven smiled, Ruby jerked forward to brush her hands against the grass. Raven watched her blink slowly again, look right and left, and back up to Raven with a frown. Ruby held her arms up to her. “You’re fine, baby.” 

“Momma,” Yang skidded to a stop on the blanket, right in front of Ruby to be nose to nose. “She wants cuddles.” 

“I think she wants sandwich.” Raven put a hand on her hip, Summer appearing at her side. She wrapped her other arm around her waist. “If my firecracker wants any, she’ll sit nice too.” 

Yang gaped for a moment before folding her legs under her, smiling at Ruby. Summer bumped her hip. “Firecracker, huh?” 

“Do not,” Raven sighed, realizing her slip. “Qrow is not allowed to call her that.” 

“Well,” Summer huffed a laugh, pursing her lips. “Doesn’t seem like it’s totally off limits. If you hated it so much, you might not have let it slip out.” 

“I’m serious. Do not tell him.”

She only shrugged a shoulder, Raven let out a scoff. Summer pulled away to settle in between her daughters. Out of their picnic basket she handed Yang napkins, receiving only a confused look from the toddler before her sandwich in a baggy came right after. “You don’t mind when Uncle Qrow calls you fun things, huh?” Yang was too involved with the sandwich bag to answer more than a small, inattentive nod. “Little bites, please.” She warned her eldest before finding Ruby’s applesauce. “Just like my little Petal.” 

“Okay,” Raven sighed, slumping her shoulders. “I get it.” She settled in next to Summer, taking the applesauce without a word. Ruby waved her arms, ready for her treat. Yang was already ripping at her sandwich, a slice of salami hanging from her teeth. Raven pinched it with her nails for Yang to rip like an animal. Summer must’ve picked up on her pouting, she leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek. 

Ruby waved her arms, fingers brushing against Summer’s as she held her applesauce just out of reach. Yang even perked up at her desperate baby cry, joining in to tug on Summer’s sleeve. “Mommy,”

“I know Yang. It’s alright.” Summer squeezed her eldest’s hand before unscrewing Ruby’s food. “Thank you for helping her. What a good sister.” 

Yang showed her a proud smile, looking to Raven for double the praise. She leaned back on her palms, smiling, and nodded to Yang. She had always been hypervigilant over Ruby, as if Summer wasn’t doting enough. Yang was the first to alert everyone when Ruby was crying, or fussy, or awake, or had food on her face. Raven had joked after the third or fourth time that Yang should learn to fix whatever she was worried about before coming to her mothers, though that earned her a little jerk from Summer.  _ Yang should come to us for anything _ she had said. Raven didn’t argue. 

For all the hell her pregnancy had caused - and her blaming Tai for most of it, it was  _ his  _ damn sperm that was the root of the cause and  _ Summer’s _ damn determination that Raven would be able to handle it better - Raven adored her daughters. She loved Yang’s huge lilac eyes blinking sleepily when she just woke up, Ruby’s pools of silver that took everything in silently, astonished at everything she saw, ready to find more. Raven loved how Ruby buried her head in her neck when she was still tired, little arms clinging to her as if she was just as good as her crib. 

Her favorite was when Summer sang to them, quietly as if not to disturb the rest of the house. She stroked their hair and whispered soft things to soothe them to sleep, it did go unnoticed that occasionally she would do the same thing for Raven on restless nights. Something about her exuded a calm aura, making peace wherever she went and creating a safety net for everyone around her. 

Even now, when she scooped apple sauce from Ruby’s chin, it was with a smile, earning her a giggle from the toddler. The breeze blew against the cliffside once again, making Yang’s thick hair flow across her shoulder. 

“Rae?” Summer’s tone drew her attention, one brow raised. “Okay?” 

“Yeah,” Raven shrugged a shoulder, sitting up to pick a crumb from Yang’s cheek. The sun made her hair nearly glow, the opposite of how slick her mother’s was. Summer smiled, Raven felt her heart skip, a feeling she thought she would’ve gotten used to by now. “I’m just enjoying my view.” 


End file.
